Talk:Cement/@comment-74.12.164.39-20170701140252
While only mildly interesting for the nomad, cement is the gold bar of the constructor, to be hoarded and treasured. For any type of base setup, having cement is invaluable – every tier 2 and 3 permanent construction needs cement. You will need big quantities of this construction material if you ever intend to set up several supply & repair bases during your travels (forge + well), and huge quantities if you ever intend on creating a great primary base with all the top-level buildings (the steel furnace requires 50 cement, as well as the brick house – and every greenhouse you build comes at 8 cement cost, which adds up pretty quickly). A fully furbished and upgraded base easily takes over 100 bags of cement to set up; soaring into the 200s and more if you build several greenhouses. There are basically 3 ways to obtain cement. (1) Find it on construction sites Aside from the (generally upsetting) “empty” construction site (which fortunately happens very rarely), you can always expect to find 2 cement bags on any construction site you visit. No more, no less. Since cement is quite heavy to carry around on a bicycle or motorcycle, you may want to mark the construction sites you encounter early game to come back later on with a heavier vehicle to pick it up. Also, once you get the electromobile, you can start scouring the map on a cement hunt at no fuel cost (be sure to bring repair components though, the car wears out fast): with decent supplies for food, healing and repair, the elecromobile can carry roughly 16-20 cement, enough to worth the hunt. Construction site cement will provide you with decent amounts of the material, probably enough if you don't care about building a brick house or having several secondary bases – but it simply won't suffice if you want to reach the top levels of construction (or, it will require you so much, and I mean SO MUCH, scouring around the map that it will take you years to round up enough cement and you will basically have nothing left to discover in the game once you're done – so, not advisable) (2) The cement trade route You can forge nails out of scrap, which is free and abundant (broken cars = huge amounts of scraps, and they're basically everywhere). From that point on, follow this trade route: Nails > Tea (Petropavlovsk) Tea > Sugar (Novosibirsk) Sugar > Cement (Krasnoyarsk) Be advised, though, since the recent update, tea prices went up FIVEFOLD: one bag of tea now costs 100 nails instead of 20 (info on the wiki is dated here). You will have to forge hundreds of thousands (plural!) of nails to obtain a decent amount of cement (50+) for heavy construction needs (don't sell all ''your sugar either, you still need it in food and for chemical recipes), and that takes almost a year doing nothing but that. It's very '-very- time consuming, but it does gives you access to a virtually unlimited supply of cement. It's basically the “sure” way to gather enough cement for your construction needs. It pays off in the end, but arm yourself with patience to get there. Lots of it. '''(3) Purchase cement in the shop Basically the easy way out: 2 cement for 250 caps. Early game, this is a very steep price, but in the mid and later stages of the game, once you have watched hundreds of ads and vanquished countless bandit bases, you will find yourself with quite a stash of caps to spend – and cement may be a good purchase. (In the later stages of the game, pretty much nothing in the shop will still be interesting to purchase, save for fuel, cement, and maybe weapon training books. Not necessarily your best option if you want to acquire big quantities of cement (the 50 cement required to build a furnace or a brick house will cost you a whopping 6 250 caps!), but if you find yourself missing only a few cement bags for a project, then it's worth paying just to avoid the hassle of the two other previous ways. Take note, if you intend on completing all the quests in the game: do NOT spend all your caps on cement: you will need to preserve a large quantity of caps to buy diesel fuel to transport the nuclear reactor parts from Chernobly to Minry (basically from one end of the map to the other). Diesel fuel is extremely rare on the map (except a few abundant places you will find mid-game) and unless you want to interrupt your journey for months at a time to buy diesel from sulfuric acid at Tiumen, you will want to retain a caps reserve for fuel purposes.